


Kiss and Not Tell

by skvllbvnny



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Home Alone, New love, Romantic Stuff, Smut, anne maria isnt really even in this and i love her, au where dakotazoid never happened, both characters are 18+, dakota and anne maria are best friends in this too lmao, sneaking around?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: Dakota invites Sam over while her daddy is in Moscow. Sex occurs. This is the only SamKota fluff smut out there, or at least I’m sure.





	

Dakota stared at her pink cellphone. The time read 3:27 on the dot. Her boyfriend should be here in a little while hopefully. Tonight was going to be a special night for the both of the teenagers; she had a lot of things planned for them to do. Her daddy was leaving for yet another business trip, this time in Moscow for a weekend. Usually, Dakota would have gone and hit it off with one of the native boys and have some fun with them while she was there and then never see them again and they would be forgotten about. But now that she had a boyfriend, that kind of life was over with. She really was happy now that she got to settle down with a boy that she could be with for longer than a few days. Her daddy had no idea Sam was going to stay for a few nights, and no way in hell would she tell him. Boys were forbidden while he was gone. He didn’t have to know about this one, though.

Her daddy stepped downstairs slowly in his usual attire, a business suit with a plain, dark colored tie. This time, his tie was a deep maroon shade. He had a suitcase in one hand and a fresh coffee from Starbucks in the other. He had short, brown hair and stood at a height of 6 foot 2. He always looked intimidating to those he met and had a bland expression on his face that meant business. That was normal for him. Dakota knew that he was one of the kindest people and he always was looking out for her. She did love him even if she always disobeyed his silly rules while he was traveling the world on business matters.

He looked around the entrance room, then to his only daughter.

“Dakota, dear, I’m shocked you didn’t want to join me on this trip. You would love Moscow,” he said, his deep voice echoing in the room. Dakota just sighed as she slipped her phone into the pocket of her pink jeans.

“I just decided to stay home this time, daddy. Anne Maria invited me over and I might spend the day shopping with my girls later on! You know how much my friends mean to me,” she replied in a rather apologetic tone. She was a pretty good actress, especially when she was covering up a lie. She did this all the time, not only to her daddy but teachers, cops, and other authority figures.

“Well, tell Anne Maria’s mother I said hello. Now I must go, my princess. Remember, no boys over. I love you, my princess,” he said, planting a kiss on his loving daughter's cheek and then exiting through the front door into the waiting limousine. Dakota checked the time. 3:33. He should be here very soon. She let out a sigh of relief and went to go sit on one of the soft couches in the master living room. She decided to pull out her phone again and text Anne Maria.

“Omg guess what!” She typed, her stomach churning with excitedness. She set her phone down on her lap until she heard it vibrate.

“Sup with you, girl?” Anne Maria replied almost right away.

“I got a boy comin over yo!”

“Who is it dis time?”

“I can tell you later, he’s on his way. Pretty sure we are gonna fuck.”

“Holla! Get that dick! I gotta go boo, text you later.”

That conversation was short lived, but Anne Maria and her boyfriend Lightning were usually hanging out and she never had too much time to text anyways. That was understandable. So while she waited, she got up and paced the room nervously. She couldn’t get her mind off her boyfriend and the stomach ache she was getting from being so excited over him coming over.

This boy was different from all the other boys Dakota messed with in her past. He wasn’t sleazy or famous in any way. He didn’t fuck her for her fame or her money. His name was Sam, and all he did was play video games. Dakota never touched a video game in her life and probably never will, unless Sam convinces her to play with him. He was very different, but it was a good kind of different. The two met at high school, back when Dakota actually went and didn’t skip to run to the mall and hit up the older men who worked there. He still kept in touch with her, no matter how grossed out by him she was. The two warmed up to each other and that’s how their relationship bloomed. Not too many people knew about him, only her close friends like Anne Maria or Lindsay or Heather. Her daddy didn’t know because he usually hates the boys she goes out with. She really liked Sam a lot and didn’t want anything to come between that, especially her big boss daddy who was controlling enough as it is.

The doorbell rang and Dakota perked up, a smile spreading on her lips. She ran out of the living room to grab the door and then she smiled brightly. There stood Sam in his usual attire, but he was holding a bouquet of dark red roses. His cheeks were tinted a bright red. Anybody could tell the poor boy was nervous as hell. Dakota thought that was absolutely adorable.

“Oh, uh, hey Dakota,” Sam said, handing her the roses and then reaching to grab his own bag. Dakota, completely surprised and flattered by the gesture, held the roses close to her body. He grinned and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek softly. His stubble brushed up against her soft face and she giggled a bit at the tickling sensation.

“Oh, Sam, you shouldn’t have!” she squealed. This was so sweet of him. No boy ever did that for her. She sighed happily into them and sniffed their sweet aroma once again.

“I thought it was the gentlemanly thing to do. I wanted to make a great impression,” he replied, as she led him inside to her mansion. Sam gazed around the room in pure awe. Never had he seen such a luxuriously looking house. Maids roamed the halls each with a task to complete, a great chandelier coated and dripping with beautiful and expensive jewels hanging from the main entrance, and a staircase with a red carpet, similar to the ones Dakota was friendly with, leading upstairs. Sam was almost overwhelmed by this luxury view. Even the nicer looking houses in their neighborhood would look like an old, disgusting shack compared to hers.

“You like it, Sam?” Dakota asked him as she put the roses in a red tinted glass vase she grabbed from the master living room’s china cabinet. Sam just nodded, still staring up at the chandelier. It was almost hypnotizing to look at.

“Yeah, it’s so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though,” Sam said in a cutesy tone, “I am really glad I get to stay here overnight.”

“Me, too. We are going to have so much fun,” Dakota replied excitedly. She escorted him to the kitchen and she put the roses on the table as a brand new, beautifully smelling centerpiece. He looked around at the kitchen, once again in amazement. The kitchen had everything and anything. She stared at him lovingly as he examined the kitchen.

“Is there any room in your house that’s not extravagant like this?” Sam asked, truly curious.

“Nope. Trust me,” Dakota said proudly, “My daddy has a lot of money and would be damned if even one room looked like it belonged in a peasant’s house.”

“Damn, where even is your dad?” Sam asked. He stopped staring at the large kitchen and turned to Dakota with a curious look on his face.

“Business trip. You probably wouldn’t be here if he was here. He is very strict with me when he’s actually here. The rule was no boys allowed, but not when I’m in charge,” Dakota replied with confidence. Sam nodded and chuckled at her. He thought she was the cutest thing ever and he was so lucky to have her as his own. This was just like one of his video games, and she was the princess that he won. Even though that sounded cliche to him, it was accurate. She was a princess in his eyes.

“How about we go on a tour of the mansion? It may take a little bit of time, this place is fucking huge,” Dakota offered, reaching a hand out to Sam. He grinned and agreed, holding his back in his hand as she began to lead him around the house. They went to almost every room, except for her daddy’s room and his bathroom; those were off-limits to everybody, including Dakota. When they got to her room, Sam took his backpack off his back.

“Where can I put my backpack?” Sam asked as he looked around for a nearby hook.

“On the floor for now," Dakota said, pointing to an empty spot on the pink carpeting. Sam smiled and set his backpack there where she told him. She grabbed his hand and led him to finish up the tour.

“So, that’s my house. Exciting, right?” Dakota asked, already knowing the answer. The two wandered back into the master living room as a way to conclude the tour.

“I wish I could live at your house, Dakota. It’s so incredible! Especially your gaming room, I know you don’t use it at all but I would kill to just live in there,” Sam exclaimed as he sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him and she reached out to grab his hands. They were a lot bigger than her dainty, manicured hands. He reached over to pull her in for a deep kiss. She happily returned the kiss and ran a hand through his curly hair gently. Time ticked on as the two were enveloped in each other. Soon, it was 5:30 on the dot and Dakota was feeling fairly hungry.

“Sam, would you like to have something to eat?” She asked, breaking their kiss.

“Yeah, I’m starving/ What can we have?” He replied, staring in the direction of the kitchen. She stood up and grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go see.”

The two shuffled through the fridge until Dakota found some Chinese food her daddy brought home from China the other day. She took it out and reheated it, which she never usually did. She had to ask Sam for help with using the microwave, which was one of the several machines he could work. After the food was done being heated up, the two dined in the dining hall. It also had a chandelier hanging right above the long table. Sam ate quickly, like he usually did back at his house when there was no time to eat during an intense boss battle. Dakota ate slowly and examined what she was eating. Sam finished at a record speed while Dakota wasn’t even halfway done with her whole plate. A maid quickly came to collect his plate as Dakota called her over to whisper in her ear. The maid nodded, then scurried into the kitchen like a scared rabbit. Sam just looked at her with a questioning look.

“I told her to tell the other maids to take the night off. So that way they don’t know you’re sleeping over. Sadly, they’re rather…nosy,” she whispered as she scowled bitterly, making sure no maid would hear her comments. Sam just nodded at her and looked as a maid rushed by with a rag in hand. He shrugged and turned back to Dakota, who kept eating at her normal pace.

Once the maid took her plate away to be washed, they realized they were finally alone. The clock struck 7, and Dakota realized that it might be time for them to have a litte fun with her new boyfriend. She was very anxious, because every boy who she had sex with would ditch her later and it really hurt her emotionally even though she never showed it on her face or in her actions. She felt it was different with Sam, but she was still nervous because of that slight fear of that happening again.

“Hey, so uh, Sam, do you want to go up to my room?” Dakota asked as she stood up and pushed in her chair. He looked up at her and smiled, already knowing what was going to happen. He followed her lead, sitting up and pushing in his chair, and then followed her to her posh bedroom. She, for some odd reason, was as shy and nervous as a young girl with her first crush.

Her bed was a large canopy bed with pink curtains draping from the rods. The room smelled like her sweet perfume. Dakota slipped off her pink shoes and then stretched her arms. He took off his sneakers next to her shoes. She leaned against her vanity, purposefully sticking her ass out as she reapplied her makeup. Sam couldn’t help but stare at it. Dakota noticed this and winked at him. This prompted him to walk over behind his girlfriend and kiss her neck lovingly. She tilted her head back and let her golden blonde hair fall off her shoulders. He kept grazing and sucking at the soft skin, being careful not to leave a mark.

“Do you like that? Can I do this?” He asked, just being cautious that he was actually allowed to do this to her. She let out a moan of approval, then mouthed the word ‘yes’ to him. He grinned, then went to turn her around so that they were facing each other and their bodies were touching. He lifted her light body up onto the vanity and he kissed her roughly and hungrily. This was new to Dakota, all those other boys never foreplayed with her. She enjoyed everything about it: his hands caressing every inch of her body, his tongue finding it’s way to hers, and the way he held her close to him so she could feel how excited he was. She was growing wetter with anticipation and could barely last with just this touching alone.

“Oh god, Sam. This can’t be your first time,” she shouted as he went to kiss and bite gently at her soft neck. He looked up at this comment, then his whole face went red.

“It is my first time, you’re the first girl who would even enjoy touching me. I apologize completely if the sex sucks ass. I really want to impress you,” Sam said as he let out a sigh, almost disappointed in himself. She caressed his face in a reassuring manner and leaned in to kiss his cheek lovingly.

“I promise you that you’ll do fine. Just go with the flow.” Dakota soothed him with a calming yet alluring voice. Sam looked down at the floor for a second, but then back up at her. The two gazed into each other eyes. Sam leaned in to peck her pink painted lips gently. She kissed back, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in closer to her. He then gained the strength to lift her dainty body up off the vanity and carry her to her soft bed. First came off the pink, strapless shirt she usually wore, and then her pink jeans. He tossed the outfit onto the floor in a mess. Usually, Dakota would be rather pissed about somebody just disrespecting her clothes like that, but she was too wrapped up in the moment to give a damn about neatness. After that, all she had on were a pair of violet, lacy panties with a little white ribbon on the front. Sam almost drooled over that image right there. He stared at her breasts, then bit his lip. He went to grab her small breasts and rub the nipples gently at first. She moaned softly, then as he sped up and got rougher, her moans grew louder and longer.

After a few moments of playing with her breasts, he began to hurriedly strip down. His clothes joined Dakota’s clothes in a pile on her floor. He struggled a bit with his belt though, which made Dakota giggle a bit. He looked at her, his cheeks once again red. All he donned now was his Triforce boxers.

“Nice boxers, nerd,” Dakota cooed lovingly, sitting up and leaning herself against her headboard. He chuckled at that comment and looked down at them.

“Thanks, they’re my favorite ones!” He said enthusiastically. Dakota laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

“So, what are you gonna do now, Sam?” she asked seductively. He bit his lip and crawled into bed. She parted her legs as he went to pin her arms against the headboard. The two kissed some more, and then he thought he should tease her a bit. With that thought, he stuck his hand in her panties and fingered her with his index finger. As soon as he put in the first finger, Dakota arched her back and let out a loud moan. He moved faster, dipping in his middle finger into her pussy as well. He could feel her slit getting wetter and he bit his lip. She moaned over and over again, squirming and whimpering. He dipped in a third finger and her reaction was almost instant; a moan followed by her legs parting a bit more. She was overcome with pleasure that made her body ache for more.

“Fuck, take me now, Sam, I need you,” Dakota screamed out as she grabbed onto his shoulders. She bucked her hips as he slowed down after hearing her request.

“Alright, baby, hold on,” he replied as he slipped off her panties and discarded them into the pile of her other clothes. He then took off his boxers to reveal a seven inch dick. It was a little bigger than average, and probably one of the nicest ones Dakota has seen. He climbed back into bed then gazed down at her dreamily.

“Are you ready, baby?” He asked, positioning himself at her entrance. She nodded, spreading her legs a little more for him. He let out a groan as he thrusts inside her. The two moan in unison as he thrusts in and out of her. She went up to grab his back and she runs her nails down his spine gently. She was a lot more vocal than he was.

As he kept up his rhythm, he leaned down to kiss her gently. She kissed back, her moans escaping her lips even through the kiss. He felt a surge of power and dominance along with a warmness in the pit of his stomach as he pumped in and out of the beautiful girl below him. Dakota felt nothing but pleasure and she showed how great he was to him by screaming and moaning.. She wrapped her long tanned legs around his waist to push him in deeper inside her. He caressed her face gently and kissed her as he sped up without warning. Her moans quickly sped up and grew louder as she felt herself about to climax.

“S-Sam!” She whimpered as she ran her manicured claws down his back once again. He could tell she was getting close and he went down to rub her clit with the tip of his thumb. Dakota arched her back and couldn’t hold back anymore. He kept rubbing her and thrusting as she came, riding out the waves of her orgasm as he came as well without warning. He slowed down and reached down to kiss her soft lips once again, almost like a thank you. He pulled out rather slowly and proceeded to collapse next to Dakota. Both were sweating and both were out of breath. She rolled over so she was facing away from him. She smiled warmly as he pulled her into a warm embrace. The two were still trying to catch the breath they lost so there was minimal talking.

“Dakota?” Sam piped up after a minute of comfortable silence between the two of them. His voice was tired and weak.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“So, uh…how was it?” he asked nervously. He didn’t even know if he wanted an answer

“It was the best I ever had. I’m being completely honest here,” she said, rolling over to turn and face him. The two gazed into each others’ tired eyes filled with wonder and pure joy. Sam leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You were the best first time a guy could ever ask for.” Sam grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Dakota smiled weakly and kissed his nose.

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Dakota.”

The two kissed one final time before Dakota fell into a deep sleep. But Sam, no matter how hard he tried, couldn’t drift off. His mind kept wandering as he thought about Dakota and those pretty emerald eyes, her perfectly made up face, just…everything about her. Her aura always lured him in like she was a siren and he was a sailor on the high seas. He turned to her sleeping face and just stared in awe at the beautiful princess snuggled up next to him. He realized how in love he was with her and how thankful he was for her. That was his girlfriend, and nothing could change that.


End file.
